Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless devices are commonly used in telecommunications. Such devices permit services that may be impractical or impossible with the use of wires. Wireless devices use some form of energy (e.g., electromagnetic waves) to transfer information without the use of wires, and may transfer information over both short and long distances.